Una loca historia de amor (Continua acá)
by AnotherPersa2
Summary: (CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPITULO 2 ACÁ) Todo empieza con una noche, ese es solo el comienzo ¿Que es lo que sucederá después? Haku no cree en los cuentos de hadas, pero no se da cuenta de que esta viviendo uno, uno demasiado anormal como para ella, ya que, ella no es de las que se enamoran. ¿Pordrá Haku Yowane sentir el amor?
1. Capítulo 3 - Sorpresas -

Mensajes de la autora: Perdón… perdón por hacer que lean en esta cuenta y no en la otra. Maldigo a quien la hackeo -.- Sin más que decir…

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Error, equivocación, tontería, y muchas palabras más cruzaban por la cabeza de Haku. Que estaba acostada en su habitación. Aunque bebía, y bebía sake, no podía olvidarse de lo que paso esa noche.

Trato de dormir otro poco más, y en eso, el sake si la ayudo, cuando derrepente;

-¡HAKU!

La albina, al escuchar ese grito, cayó de su cama, tirando al piso algunas botellas e sake también.

-¿Q-que sucede? ¿Y-ya es lunes? – Dijo la albina, observando a la persona que la había llamado, con la mirada cansada-

-Valla, parece que dormiste bien. Y, no, no es lunes. Solo vine a decirte que Miku nos invito al parque, creo que los demás también irán, ¿Vienes? – Pregunto Neru-

-¿Parque? *Olvidarme un poco de las cosas que pasaron durmiendo en el parque…* -Pensó la albina-

-Claro, si es que quieres –Le sonreía Neru-

-Enseguida me cambio, Neru-Chan.

Haku fue a cambiarse. Poniéndose su ropa casual, una musculosa gris, con una corbata violeta, unos Jeans ajustados, color negro con violeta y unas botas negras. Su cabello, como siempre, recogido en una coleta. La albina se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y salió junto a Neru, en dirección al parque.

-Oye Haku… Respecto lo de Lia Akita… lamento haberte metido en un futuro problema… -Dijo Neru observando el suelo-

-No te preocupes, Neru-Chan. Cuento contigo si es que me meto en problemas ¿Verdad?

Ambas sonrieron y dejaron un largo silencio. Tan largo, que llegaron al parque sin decir nada. Y allí estaban; Miku, Rin, Gumi, Dell, Kaito, Len, Rei, Rui, Luka y Gakupo.

-¡Ya llegaron Neru y Haku! –Grito Miku-

Como siempre, Neru se separo de Haku, yéndose con Len. Esta vez, Haku no estaba disfrazada. Se aparto, retirándose a la sombra de un árbol, y se llevo unas botellas de Sake.

Se recostó en el suelo, disfrutando de su soledad. Cuando fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se iban acercando, y noto que alguien se había sentado cerca de ella.

-¿Neru-Chan? –Haku volteo, con una botella de sake en la mano y los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Por qué no estás con Le…

-¿No te esperabas que viniera aquí verdad? –Dijo Dell encendiendo un cigarro y observando el horizonte-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Dell? –Haku se acerco a Dell-

-Que no me tomes como a un idiota ¿Podría ser? –Dell le escupió humo en la cara a Haku-

Haku tosía y tosía y apartaba el humo con su mano. -¿Tomarte como a un idiota? No sé de qué me hablas… creo que se te acabaron las ideas de regañarme, ¿No es así? –La albina observo el suelo, algo nerviosa-

-Bueno, digamos que te conozco desde que tenías 5 años. Haku, te reconozco hasta con el disfraz más perfecto de la tierra, o espera, ¿Debería decir, Lia? –Dell apago su cigarro y observo a Haku-

-Tú… lo sabías… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Dijo Haku observando a Dell, algo extrañada-

-Haku… -Dell puso una mano en el hombro e la albina- Todo el mundo lo sabía. Solo queríamos saber hasta dónde llegaba el cuento de Neru –Dijo Dell riendo-

Haku se quedo en silencio, de nuevo. Saco la mano de Dell de su hombro, fue por una botella de sake, y, antes de irse…

-Nunca cambiaras… Haku dio un paso, y no se dio cuenta, que, justo donde ella estaba por dar ese paso, había un pequeño, pero gran desnivel, y justo antes de que cayera, Dell la sostuvo en sus brazos. Y en 5 segundos la soltó.

-Déjame sola, Dell – Le pidió la albina, con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas –

-Si es lo que quieres –Dell se fue, dejando a la albina sola-

Haku, entre lágrimas, miro al cielo, sin parar de llorar. Aún ella pensaba que el amor no existia, tampoco los finales felices, o esos "cuentos de hadas"

Ella no puede tener un príncipe que venga a salvarla, se la lleve a su castillo y vivir felices para siempre. Ella no cree en el amor.

Mientras tanto, Dell, con un dolor en el pecho, por ver a Haku llorar, se dirigio hacia el lago, a el puente, se sento a fumar un cigarro, como siempre, pensando, como ganarse a Haku.

¡Honne!

¿Qué quieres pedófilo?

-… ¿Disculpa?

Solo dime qué quieres, Kaito.

Bueno, estabas solo, en un puente cerca de un lago, lo cual me pareció muy raro, y como muy amigo que…

¿Viniste a pedirme dinero prestado por un helado verdad? –Interrumpio Dell-

Siempre lo adivinas

Toma tu maldito dinero y lárgate –Dell le tiro dinero en el puente a Kaito-

No sin antes decirme que te ocurre.

¡No es de tu incumbencia!

¿Es una chica verdad?

¡Que no te metas! ¡Kaito!

¿Quién es?

¡Kaito!

¿Haku? Sabes, si no estuviera con Miku, iría por ella cuando esta borracha y…

¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Haku! –Dell tomo del cuello a Kaito-

¡Calmate, calmate! ¡Estoy con Miku!

¡Maldito! –Dell soltó a Kaito y este se marcho a comprar helado-

Mientras tanto, Neru fue a buscar a Haku, y ambas partieron a su casa. Ya, que, tenían que ir a la escuela el día siguiente, y a Neru no le gustaba que Haku durmiera tarde, ya que, para levantarla, tenía que hacer hasta una orquesta.

Dell, por otro lado, también se marcho, el también iba a la escuela, pero dedicaba su mayoría del tiempo jugando videojuegos o demás cosas, el no tenía problemas con el sueño.

Cuando Haku llego a su habitación, observo la máscara que había utilizado esa noche, fue hacia el balcón de su habitación con la máscara en la mano, y lo arrojo, viendo como el viento se lo llevaba, hasta que cayó por las calles. Se quedo en silencio, un rato, mirando las estrellas.

Cuando fue interrumpida por Neru, quién le dijo que se fuera a dormir. La albina obedeció, ya que, no tenía otra cosa más para hacer. Bebió un poco de sake que tenía de una botella tirada cerca de su cama, se puso su pijama, y se durmió.

u.u …


	2. Capitulo 4 - No es nuestro día -

Yo actualizando un fic un viernes. Lo que pasa es que tuve la idea de combinarlo con… ya verán. Ojala les guste, porque, es muy improvisado.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Mañana de lunes, clima algo templado y húmedo, en otras palabras, ideal para dormir. Cosa que Neru no pudo hacer. Se despertó primera en la mañana, ya que, es obvio que ella siempre es la primera en despertarse. Preparo el desayuno y lo sirvió, y, aun así, Haku no despertó.

Al terminar de comer su desayuno, coloco el de Haku en el microondas y le dejo una nota diciendo que estaba allí. Se puso su uniforme, busco su celular, sus auriculares y se dirigió hasta la parada del autobús escolar.

Haku, mientras tanto, continuaba durmiendo, con su típica postura; abrazando una botella de sake. Esta vez, tenía un sueño, algo raro para ella; Soñó con la canción que ella interpreto en la saga evil. Que aparecía un "Duque de Blanco" (Dell) dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio a la hija de Blanco. Sonó su despertador (Por 12° vez solo que ella recién esta vez se dio cuenta) observo la hora del mismo con la mirada cansada, y se dio cuenta que durmió de más. Aunque Haku se la cree borracha, ella también tiene sus lados buenos. Como lo de creencias en frases. La albina se deja guiar por el dicho "Más despacio que llego tarde". Por lo que decidió, no salir toda apresurada.

Aún así, observo un poco la mañana, desde su cama, y no quería salir de ella. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería dormir en paz, cuando escucho algo que sonaba, la típica melodía de su celular. Observo quién llamaba y vio que era Neru. -¿Acaso tenía algún compromiso con ella hoy?- Pensó.

-Sí, ¿Hola?

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?! ¡Yo ya llegue!–Grito Neru-

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, oh… L-lo siento… llegaré un poco tarde

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que te volviste a quedar dormida! ¿O si?

-Ah… si, así fue…

-¡¿Bromeas!? ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡Hoy tú pagarás todo! –Neru colgó la llamada-

Haku se quedo observando el teléfono un momento, algo extrañada. Fue a vestirse rápidamente y luego de eso corrió al baño, cuando quiso abrir la perilla para lavarse los dientes, el agua no salía.

Se extraño por eso también, bajo hacia la sala de estar, y noto que le habían cortado el suministro de agua ayer.

Sin desayunar, sin lavarse los dientes, y apenas peinada, corrió hacia la estación de autobús. Llegó justo cuando un autobús estaba entrando, subió a él y cuando paso su tarjeta… "Por favor, recargue su tarjeta". Se había olvidado de cargarla y tuvo que bajarse.

Al bajar, fue a sentarse a un banco, y notó de nuevo, el sonido de su celular;

-¿Hola?

-¡Apresúrate! –Al terminar de gritarle, Neru volvió a colgar-

Haku dio un suspiro y apago su celular. Tenía que esperar 10 minutos para que llegue el próximo autobús, entonces, como estaba sola en el banco, se recostó, volviéndose a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Neru, tenía que ocupar el tiempo en algo, ya que, Haku estaba retrasada. Fue a buscar algo, y encontró una librería cercana, pero, estaba cerrado. Fue a un Mall cerca de la estación y trato de leer una revista, pero no pudo, porque a revista estaba empacada.

Haku, mientras Neru estaba a punto de explotar, recargo su tarjeta y tomó el tren. Pero, no sé dio cuenta que se quedó dormida en el asiento reservado. Cuando despertó, y miro el letrero que indicaba la parada, fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, pero, se cerró en su cara y lo peor, es que otra persona se sentó en donde ella estaba.

Haku, fue parada cerca de la puerta, evitando lo más que pudo dormirse. Paro en la estación y corrió hacia el punto de encuentro con Neru. Cuando por fin llego, algo agitada, prendió su celular. Tenía 3 mensajes de Neru, y 31 correos de voz de la misma. Desvió la mirada, nerviosa, al pensar en cómo estaría Neru. Se dirigió a la cafetería donde siempre iban al salir de la escuela y vio a Neru, desesperada. La albina tuvo que pagar lo que Neru había consumido. 30 dólares en total… ella pensaba que la compensación por llegar tarde, no tenía precio.

-Perdón… ¿Tuviste que esperar? –Le decía Haku a Neru para intentar reanimarla-

-No… solo estaba aquí… ¡CABEZA HUECA! –Le grito Neru a Haku-

Ambas al terminar de "hablar tranquilamente" salieron disparadas de la cafetería hacía la escuela, aunque habían perdido el tiempo a lo grande. Al parecer, sus relojes estaban mal, o los del todo el mundo, ya que, no había nadie en la escuela.

-¿Neru-Chan? ¿Por qué no hay nadie en la escuela? –Haku observo la escuela, no tenía ni una señal de vida-

-No lo sé no es… ¡Oh mirá! ¡Es Kiyoteru! ¡Sensei!

-¿Neru? ¿Haku? ¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen un feriado en la escuela? –Pregunto Kiyoteru, algo extrañado al ver a Neru y Haku algo agitadas-

Neru y Haku no dijeron nada, solo se despidieron de Kiyoteru y fueron de nuevo a la estación de autobús a esperar el que las lleve a su casa.

-¿Neru-Chan? ¿Para qué vinimos entonces? –Pregunto Haku dando un bostezo-

-Todo mi enojo esparcido… -Neru decía cualquier cosa, ya que, parecía que hoy no era su día-

-Seguro no tienes idea de que hacer… -Reía Haku-

-Haku, dicen que de los malos días, obtienes algo bueno, yo aprendí que la cafetería está aumentando… Cuando salgamos de la escuela, vallamos a otra, o tomemos un café en casa… ¿Tu que aprendiste? –Neru intento deshacerse del enojo-

-Tengo que recargar mi tarjeta de autobús.

Espero esta parte del fic les haya gustado. Si conocen bien a Haku, se darán cuenta de algo especial en esta parte del fic.

No tenía intención de decirles, pero si tengo más problemas o demás cosas, lo diré por mi twitter, que es AnotherPersa . Sin el dos, claro, espero que no me lo hackeen. Sin más que decir, recuerden cargar su tarjeta de autobús.


	3. Capítulo 5 - Borrachera de día martes -

Notas de la autora: Que bueno que les halla gustado el anterior fic, y si, era una pequeña parodia de "Owata, Tsumanne". Les dejaré unas aclaraciones al final, para sacar sus dudas.

-¡Yowane-San! ¡Yowane-San!

-Etto… Haku volvió a dormirse Sensei –Decía Miku-

-Ya lo sé Miku… Por el amor de dios, que alguien la despierte

-Déjemelo a mí, Sensei… -Dijo Honne, dirigiéndose al lugar de Haku con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro-

-Esto no me gusta como pinta… Dell-Kun, no le hagas nada que pueda hacerle daño

-¡DESPIERTA CABEZA HUECA! –Grito Honne en el oído de Haku-

La albina dio un grito cayo de su silla, escuchaba un montón de risas, todas riéndose de ella. Volteo, abrazo sus piernas y se cubrió el rostro, para que nadie la viera llorar mientras estaba roja como un tomate.

-Vamos, no fue para tanto… -Dell apoyo un hombre sobre Haku-

Haku continuaba llorando, mientras los demás, maldecían a Dell por lo que le hizo;

-¡Cállense idiotas! ¡Si bien recuerdo, ustedes reían cuando ella cayó! ¡Eso provocó que llorara!

La clase se quedo en absoluto silencio, ya que, obviamente, Dell tenía razón. Solo por el rincón donde se sentaba Haku, se oía que la albina estaba secándose sus lágrimas.

-Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo con Dell. Todos le deben una disculpa a Haku. Los escucho –Decía Kiyoteru mientras se iba a su escritorio-

Meiko le hecho una mirada a Luka y le hizo un gesto para que vallan a ayudar a Haku. Fueron hacía donde estaba la albina secándose sus lagrimas en el piso, la ayudaron a levantarse, le dieron un pañuelo y la acompañaron hacía el centro del aula.

La albina, miraba al suelo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo absoluto, sin saber, porque Meiko y Luka habían llevado a Haku al centro del aula.

-Perdón Haku… -Se escucho un unisonó de todos los que estaban en el aula-

La albina solo elevo su rostro, volteo a ver a Dell y le dedico una mirada… bueno… algo fea. Cuando volteo a ver a sus compañeros de clase, les sonrió y acepto su disculpa, agradecida.

Dell hizo un pequeño quejido, ignoro el gesto de la Albina, se puso sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música.

-Muy bien todos, ahora basta de descansó y abran sus libros en la… -Kiyoteru fue interrumpido por el timbre de salida-

-¡Hasta mañana, Sensei! –Decían casi todos los vocaloids, mientras salían de la clase-

-Hasta mañana, chicos –Kiyoteru soltó una risa, mientras guardaba sus cosas-

Haku se despidió de Meiko y Luka, quienes le dijeron que la esperaban en la salida, así la acompañaban en su regreso a casa, porque Neru se iba a ir a casa de Len a "hacer la tarea".

La albina acepto, y fue por sus cosas. Cuando guardo su último libro en su mochila, y la cerró, se dirigió a la salida a toda velocidad.

Pero, ella no noto que mientras guardaba sus cosas, Dell estaba ahí, esperándola. Cuando la albina se estaba marchando a la salida del aula, Dell fue por ella, tiro de la cuerda de su mochila, haciendo que Haku voltee hacia él y quede atrapada en sus brazos.

-Ahora no te me vas a escapar

-¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres, Dell?

-Hablar a solas contigo. ¿A caso no puedo? –Honne miraba a Haku con mirada seductiva-

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Nosotros

-¿Nosotros? ¿De qué estás hablando Honne?

-… ¡¿Sabes cuál es el madito problema?!

-Etto… ¿Cuál?

-Lo que sientes por mí.

-Pero si yo no siento nada por…

-Ese es el problema.

-Honne… déjame ir…

-Jamás te dejaré ir, Haku.

-Honne, esto no funcionara… yo no te…

Y cuando la albina quiso soltar la última palabra, Dell le robo un beso a Haku. El cual, parecía durar bastante. Pero luego Haku se separo, y se fue corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela, dejando un rastro de lágrimas, en todo el camino.

-¡Haku! ¡Aquí estamos! –Gritaba Luka, haciendo un gesto con la mano, para que la albina pudiera verlas-

-¡¿Dónde estabas mujer?! –Gritaba Meiko-

-Etto… Iré sola a casa… si no les molesta…

-Pero Haku… ¿Por qué estas lloran…

-Nos vemos mañana.

La albina volteo y se fue, ignorando los gritos de espera que venían de Meiko y Luka. Miraba hacia abajo todo el tiempo, excepto en las calles. El camino se hizo más largo de lo que ella creía. No podía dejar de llorar, tampoco dejar de pensar. Lo que hizo Dell, estuvo demasiado mal, al menos, para ella. Lo peor de todo, es que cuando comenzó ese beso, ella lo siguió sin problemas, sin apartarse… pero… ¿Por qué?

Haku llego a su casa, subió las escaleras, y fue hacía su habitación, donde se cambio el uniforme y dejo su mochila.

Luego de eso, fue por su adicción, el sake. Pero, esta vez, fue a un bar. Donde estaban varios de sus amigos. Meiko y unos chicos que ella conocía, que la acompañaban en sus borracheras.

Haku y Meiko bebieron Sake, hasta ya no poder más. La albina se levanto de donde estaba sentada, tambaleándose, dirigiéndose a la salida del bar, cuando Meiko se ofreció a que pasará una noche en su casa. Haku acepto, sin saber, que, Meiko borracha o no, era peligrosa en el volante.

Las Vocaloids subieron al auto, Haku abrocho su cinturón mientras que, Meiko, no lo hizo. Solo apretó el acelerador, esquivando semáforos en rojo, calles con doble mano, bocinazos de los demás coches y quejas de algunos conductores. Haku reía ante todo esto, y ambas chocaron los cinco. Meiko y Haku bajaron, después de haber estacionado… o más bien, chocado (aunque ni si quiera lo notarón).

-¡Pero qué es lo que sucede!

-¿Kaito? ¿Y tú qué haces en mi casa? Impostor, ¡Fuera! ¡Shu, shu! –Decía Meiko tratando de ocultar su borrachera-

-Meiko… estás en mi casa… chocaste mi casa…

-Ay, no te preocupes por eso, Haku va a…

-Lo siento, Meiko, pero le di lo último de mi dinero a Neru-Chan para que pagará el suministro de agua –Reía Haku, sonrojada mientras se tambaleaba-

-Cielos… necesitare ayuda… ¡Dell!

-¡No interrumpas, ya paso al nivel 20! ¡A menos que sea algo importante, no molestes! –Gritaba Dell desde dentro de la casa de Kaito-

Kaito, no tuvo más remedio que abrazar a Meiko y Haku y acompañarlas hasta dentro de su casa.

-¿Es que no escuchaste el choque?

-¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

-Escúchame ingrato, tu…

-No hablaba de ti, Meiko, hablaba de ella –Dell señaló a Haku-

-¿Yo? Yo vine aquí a… ¡A jugar contigo!

Haku corrió hacía donde estaba Dell y se le lanzó encima, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, de una postura, algo incomoda.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Ay, caya y vamos a dormir

-¡Jamás dormiría contigo!

Y cuando Dell termino de hacer escándalo, Haku ya se había dormido en su pecho. Lo que a Dell causo una clase de Sonrojo.

-Dell, picarón –Reía Kaito, mientras auxiliaba a Meiko-

-¡Callate Kaito y ve por una almohada y una manta!

-¿Cuándo fue que te invite a dormir?

-¡Solo hazlo! ¡Maldita sea!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero no quiero ninguna clase de ruidos raros por la no…

-¡Cállate! –Dell le arrojó un Jarrón a Kaito, el cual esquivo rápidamente-

-¡Luego lo pagarás! –Decía Kaito mientras iba por lo que Dell le encargo-

Dell lanzó un bufido mientras observaba a Haku. Era hermosa hasta cuando dormía. Con esa postura que parecía que un bebe abrazaba a su madre.

Acariciaba el cabello de la albina suavemente, mientras el también se relajaba, cuando fue interrumpido por Kaito, quien trajo las mantas y una almohada.

Dell como más pudo, se cubrió junto a Haku, puso su cabeza en la almohada, abrazo a la albina como si fuera un peluche, y se durmió. Aún preguntándose, como es que Haku va a emborracharse un martes.

Notas de la autora: Muy bien, la respuesta a su duda, es que si, Haku vive con Neru.

Por cierto, pensaba en hacer otro Fic de HakuxHonne, pero, este tendrá una trama más interesante que este, porque tendrá un espacio en la saga evil (no oficial) ¿Qué opinan? ¿Las sorprendo?


	4. Capítulo 6 - Sorpresas -

Buenas, perdón por escribir tardes, les dejo mas detalles al final.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Ahí estaba la pareja de albinos durmiendo, sin darse cuenta la hora que era, si había que ir a la escuela, al menos, para Dell, lo único importante, era que estaba durmiendo con la persona más importante. Pero Haku, dormía con Dell solo porque estaba cansada, como siempre.

Sonó el reloj despertador a las 12 del mediodía, la albina lo apago y lanzo un bufido dándose cuenta que falto a la escuela, pero, cuando observo junto quién dormía, se cubrió la boca para no gritar. Se levantó, y fue de puntitas a la salida, observando la parte trasera de la casa de Kaito, rota por el choque de Meiko. Dio una pequeña sonrisa y con esa sonrisa partió a su casa. Y cuando llego, estaba Neru esperándola. Neru se volteo y:

-Yowane Haku, ¡¿Se puede saber con quién estuviste anoche?!

-Ah…

-¡Dilo!

-Desperté en la casa de Kaito junto a…

-¡Junto a…

-H-hone…

La rubia se agarro la cara y luego pego un pequeño grito y corrió a abrazar a su amiga

-¿Usaron perservartivo, verdad?

-¡N-neru-Chan!

-Jajajajaja, es broma amiga, pero ya verás que algún momento con Dell tendrás que usarlo.

Haku fue a bañarse y Neru fue a hacer la comida. A la media hora, sono el timbre, Neru fue a atender, vio que era Dell y le dijo que Haku estaba en el baño, al parecer a este no le importo, ya que, aparto a la rubia del camino y entro a la casa como si nada y abrió la puerta del baño y ahí estaba Haku, saliendo de la fregadera, sin ninguna ropa puesta. Dell no hizo más que sonrojarse, cerrar la puerta de un golpe y marcharse.

Haku, no hizo más que quedarse shockeada por un momento. Hasta que entro Neru y le pidió que se cambiara y la albina lo hizo, tratando de olvidar el vergonzoso momento.

Salio del baño, y fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Neru muriéndose de risa. Ambas hablaron sobre el momento y quedaron en que se lo iban a llevar a la tumba. Claro, que no era de contarse una cosa así. Neru, creía que Dell ya debería andar por su quinto o sexto derrame nasal, pero no, Dell, cuando salió de la casa de Neru y Haku, cerró la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana y corrió hasta su casa con las manos cubriéndose la nariz, y cuando llego a su casa, se descubrió y aún estaba volcando sangre a chorros impresionantes. Habia que decirlo, Haku tenía un cuerpo esculpido por dioses. Haku, ese día no fue a la escuela, tampoco Neru, quien por primera vez no había ido a la casa de Len.

Sonó el teléfono en la casa de las dos, y contesto Haku;

-¿Diga?

-¡Haku!

-Master…

-Haku, te necesito a ti y a Neru. Verán, este sábado tendremos una gira en que comienza por las Vegas y termina en Paris. ¿Se suman?

-C-claro…

-Bueno chicas, las veo el sábado, ¡Quiero su voz impecable! –Colgó master*

La albina se había quedado boquiabierta frente al teléfono, al instante que le conto semejante noticia a Neru, la rubia no podía creerlo, iba a ser la primera oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo que vocaloid, no es solo Miku, Rin y Len. Sin duda, Haku y Neru darían todo en esa gira. Lo que no sabían era quienes iban a ir. Estaban ansiosas por que fuera mañana para que en la escuela hablasen sobre el tema, ya que lo único que sabían eran solo 2 lugares de los tantos que iban a recorrer, y ni si quiera sabían las canciones que iban a cantar.

Haku fue a dormirse una pequeña siesta, mientras Neru, quién un poco más se quedaba calva por los nervios, hablaba por skype con Teto, Rin y Gumi. Miku de seguro estaba con Kaito por eso no hablaban con ella. Y entre todo grito y grito Haku despertó y se dirigió a su balcón.

La albina estaba en la punta de su balcón, acompañada por la suave brisa que chocaba en sus mejillas y movía un poco su cabello. Cuando el silencio que a ella también la acompañaba fue interrumpido por ella misma;

No dejes que nuestro amor se convierta en tragedia como en Julieta quiero escapar de aquí contigo… -Haku elevo la vista- Y despertar junto a ti.

La albina no se daba cuenta, que debajo de su balcón, estaba Dell escuchando cada acción, palabra, o cosa que ella decía.

Para Dell, la voz de Haku era la más perfecta de todas, no era ni tan aguda ni tan grave, simplemente perfecta. Pero Haku, creía que su voz era un desperdicio, ya que todo el mundo le decía que ella era una versión mal hecha de Miku. Haku sin embargo, seguía entonando Romeo and cinderella lo más bien que pudo, cuando miró al suelo, y recordó la noche que durmió con Dell, la misma noche que Meiko choco con su auto y se divirtió. La albina se estaba dando cuenta, que, los momentos en que ella la pasaba bien, ahí estaba Dell… quizá… era tiempo de darle una oportunidad a Dell o ¿Quizá es tiempo de darle una oportunidad al amor?

Notas de la autora: Perdón por tardarme, es que esta semana me enferme y muy gravemente u.u la semana que viene continuo normalmente si n.n Bueno, Haku y Dell tienen la misma edad (21)


	5. Capítulo 7 - ¿Juego del amor?-

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos vana sus respectivos dueños.

Notas de la autora: En serio, perdón la tardanza.

Soñando y soñando, así se encontraba la albina, haciendo lo que a ella más le gustaba hacer; dormir y soñar. Si al menos no podía creer en los cuentos de hadas o romances, no le veía el lado malo al soñar.

Neru, por otro lado, se encontraba desesperada, caminando de un lado a otro, también corriendo de un lado a otro, cuando la rubia se decidió que "Era hora de despertar a la bestia perezosa". Entonces, fue por una pistola de agua que tenía guardada en un armario donde guardaban las cosas de verano, la cargo y se dirigió al cuarto de Haku.

Muy sigilosamente, abrió la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Para su suerte, lo logro. Haku lo único que hizo fue voltearse, dándole la espalda a Neru, quién cuando entro, dejo ver un pequeño reflejo de luz. Neru brincó a la cama de Haku y acciono la pistola, mojando a la albina, quién despertó de un grito, cayéndose de la cama y de ahí tropezando una y otra vez en sus intentos de levantarse.

-¡Despierta, osa invernadera! –Exclamo Neru!

-Ne-neru-Chan ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Decía Haku intentando secarse… con sus sábanas-

-¿Aún sigues dormida, verdad? –La rubia cargo la pistola ya vacía en su hombro, observando a su amiga y soltando una risa-

-¿Eh?

-Estas secándote con tus propias sabanas –Neru no hizo más que tirarse al piso a reírse por lo que hacía Haku-

La albina, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, envolvió a Neru en sus sábanas mojadas y comenzó a hacerle un poco de cosquillas.

-¡Haku, ya, para, me doy por vencida, tu ganas, tu ganas!

Haku soltó a Neru, quién salió de las sábanas algo mareada.

-Solow vinew a decirte quew estaw semanaw viajamos asíw quew no tendremos escuelaw –Decía Neru en un tono algo gracioso, ya que, estaba muy mareada-

-De acuerdo… Neru-Chan, guardaré mis cosas, lo juro, mientras tanto, tu ve a sentarte un poco y bebe algo de agua

-L-la idea no e-es t-tan m-mala –Decía Neru saliendo de la habitación de Haku tambaleándose aún-

Haku, por otro lado, fue a vestirse, ya que, obviamente estaba en pijama y luego de eso, a buscar alguna de sus maletas para guardar algo de ropa para irse de viaje al tour, que, ella nunca esperaba ir. Era el primer tour donde Haku se iba a presentar… digamos que… tendría que salir perfecto… la albina estaba algo nerviosa por eso, pero no era lo único que pasaba en su cabeza, también pasaba otra cosa, o, digamos, persona. Honne Dell. No podía dejar de pensar en él. No sabía porque, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza… ¿Por qué le ocurría eso? ¿A caso, esos eran unos de esos raros síntomas de "enamoramientos"? La albina ignoro un poco eso, y continúo con su labor.

-¡Haku! ¡Van a venir los chicos a casa, espero que estés lista para recibirlos! –Grito Neru desde su habitación-

-¿C-como dijiste, Neru-Chan? –Decía Haku quién ya estaba entrando a la habitación de Neru-

-Lo que oiste, oye, también vendrá Del… podrán estar un rato a solas… -Neru le hacía un gesto de cejas a Haku

-¡N-no me interesa Dell! ¡Neru-Chan, porque no me dijiste eso antes!

-Porque sabía que ibas a ponerte así

-¿Disculpa?

-No, no más disculpas, ahora ¿Quieres encargar algo de comer por favor? –La rubia empujaba a Haku de su cuarto y la llevaba junto al teléfono-

-¡N-neru-Chan!

-¡Unas pizzas, luego te las pago! –Se escucho que Neru cerró las puertas de su habitación-

Haku no tuvo más remedio que encargar esa comida, y por supuesto, pagar ella con su dinero, ya que todavía no le había llegado la mesada a Neru… al parecer, la cooperación de una amiga tampoco tenía precio, según la albina.

Haku se puso a ver televisión, esperando que llegaran los invitados (que ni si quiera sabían quiénes eran, solo Len y Dell) llegarán y estuvieran conformes. Minutos después, se escucho sonar el timbre, la albina fue a atender cuando;

-Oh… D-dell… t-tu…

-¿Que quieres? –Decía Dell desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo-

-Oigan romanticos, queremos entrar –Kaito le golpeaba el hombro a Dell-

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Pues si tanto quieres hazlo! –Dell arrojo a Kaito dentro de la casa, claro, evitando romper cosas-

-Kaito… como siempre con entradas dramaticas… -Miku le tendía una mano a Kaito-

-M-miku… tienes unas hermosas bragas… -Decía Kaito con una mirada picara-

-¡Idiota! –Miku golpeo a Kaito en la cabeza, haciendo que este volviendo a caer al suelo-

-¡Oigan! –Grito Neru- Ni si quiera he llegado y comienzan a hacer escándalo sin mí, ¿Por qué tan solo no se calman y… -La rubia desvió la mirada y pudo observar a Len, y, al instante, fue y lo tomo del brazo y no lo soltó para nada.

-Haku, al parecer ahora tu estas a cargo –Decía Rin señalando a Neru y Len-

-¿Y-yo? ¿Eh? ¿P-pero? –La albina fue interrumpida de nuevo, por el sonar del timbre, recibió las pizzas y las llevo a la mesa, volvió a entregar el dinero, pero se quedo a hablar con el repartidor, quién parecía que le estaba coqueando-

-… ¿Interrumpo algo señores? –Decía Dell?

-Si… de hecho…

-Bien, porque nos vamos, vámonos Haku –Dell sin dejar hablar a Haku, se la llevo del brazo adentro de la casa, dando un portazo-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Es broma? ¡¿A caso viste como te observaba ese pervertido?!

-Si, como me miras tu todo el tiempo…

-¡O-oye!

Haku, sin decir más nada, pasó por el lado de Dell, simulando que lo ignoraba por completo, para poder así, llamar su atención.

Fue a la mesa con los demás vocaloids y se puso a beber sake, cuando se dio cuenta que Dell ya la estaba observando, pero esta vez, con una mirada algo desafiante, ¿Qué es lo que tramaba? Se preguntaba, pero, sea lo que sea, Dell no es el que ganará esta vez… ella lo será –pensaba-

Espero les haya gustado, esta semana o la próxima les dejo una sorpresa :D


	6. Capítulo 8 - Juguemos -

Mensajes de la autora: Perdón por la tardanza, de nuevo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha.

Los vocaloid (No todos, solo lo que aparecen en este fic) estaban gozando una agradable noche antes de emprender su viaje a las Vegas por un concierto. Luego de comer pizza, Dell invito a Kaito y Len a jugar a algunos videojuegos, los que sin dudarlo, aceptaron. Mientras tanto, Neru, Haku, Miku y Rin estaban pintándose las uñas y hablando cosas de mujeres, no las típicas;

-R-rin ¿T-tu hermano d-dice a-algo sobre m-mí –Decía Neru con un leve sonrojo que intentaba disimular-

-Si, así es

-¿Qué es? ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo!

-De acuerdo. Él dice que hay veces que le molesta que te lo lleves cuando está con sus amistades –Decía Rin mientras se veía sus uñas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca me lo llevo!

-No Neru… claro que no… -Decía Miku mirando hacía otro lado-

-¿Qué insinuas Miku?

-Nada, nada, nada, Neru

-Hablemos de otra cosa, porque de seguro está conversación tendrá un mal destino. ¿No notan que aquí hay alguien que está más callada que un pez?

-Cierto, Haku… Oye Haku, ¿Tu tienes pareja? –Decía Rin, con cierta mirada inocente-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No… no…

-Haku está planeando algo con Dell, chicas –Decía Neru-

-¡Neru-Chan! ¡No les digas eso!

-Oooh, ¿Con Dell verdad? –Decían Miku y Rin mientras se miraban con picardia-

-De acuerdo… oigan, Miku, Neru ¿Por qué no van en busca de sus chicos y dejan a Haku con…. Ya saben

Neru y Miku se miraron y ambas afirmaron con un pequeño gesto. Neru solo paso por el salón tomo a Len de la camiseta y se le llevo cual si fuera un perro. En cambio, Miku, llamo a Kaito diciendo que lo necesitaba y este fue con ella. Dell hizo un gesto de repugnación, pero continuo jugando video juegos.

Mientras tanto, Rin y Haku seguían pintándose las uñas, pero Rin le dijo a Haku que tenía que ir a estudiar para un supuesto examen que tenía mañana. La albina guardo las pinturas y acompaño a la rubia hasta la puerta. Luego, entro a la casa y observo que la luz del televisor continuaba encendida. Le llamo la atención, ya que, Kaito estaba con Miku y Neru con Len pero… Dell continuaba jugando video juegos. Fue hasta el salón y cuando entro, tropezó con un mando que había en el suelo y cayó justo encima de Dell… quien por la sorpresa, soltó el mando y allí estaban, Haku encima de Dell y el albino algo enfadado por los daños que recibieron los mandos de su consola.

-¿No piensas quitarte?

-No… no puedo hacerlo…

-¡No digas estupideces!

-P-pero es que me estás abrazando…

-¡Yo no te estoy…

La albina tenía razón, Dell, sin darse cuenta, abrazo a Haku cuando ella cayó. Cuando se dio cuenta, se levanto del suelo, haciendo que Haku cayera justo al lado suyo. La albina se levanto, le pidió disculpas por haber tirado los mandos de su video juego y camino dispuesta a retirarse del salón.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación…

-¿Estás sola?

-¿T-te interesa saberlo?

-¿Y porque crees que te lo pregunto?

-S-si… estoy sola…

-Pues entonces voy contigo

-¿P-para que quieres ir a mi habitación?

-Para jugar

-N-no sé nada sobre tus video juegos…

-Eres tan inocente, Haku

-S-si… y n-no cambiare…

-Lástima. Vete.

-Perdón por no ser lo que tú quieres. Honne.

Y sin dejar que el albino responda, Haku se marcho corriendo a su habitación, obviamente, triste, y de nuevo, derramando lagrimas. Abrió las puertas de su habitación y la cerro con traba para que nadie entrara. Se dirigió a su cama y puso su cara en la almohada. Lloró como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera hecho, ya que, ella siempre creía que las lágrimas era lo que la hacían feliz. O al menos, lo que podían hacer que ella sonriera.

Dell, por otro lado, sin dejar de sentirse un idiota, subió las escaleras, intentando buscar la habitación de Haku. La encontró y muy fácilmente, porque en la puerta tenía botellas de sake vacias.

Golpeo la puerta varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuestas. Observo desde el pequeño agujero que tenía la cerradura para la llave y vio a Haku llorar, cosa que el odiaba ver.

-Haku, abre la puerta, o me robo todo el sake que hay en el refrigerador

-N-no lo harías… -Decía la albina entre lagrimas-

-¿Tu crees?

Dell se puso a dar pisotadas en el piso, como para fingir que estaba bajando las escaleras. Haku, en el acto, se levanto de la cama y destrabo la puerta de su habitación. Apenas se escucho el ruido de su puerta destrabada, Dell la abrió, entro a la habitación de la albina y le dio un abrazo, sin decirle nada.

-¿Q-que es lo que te pasa?

Haku no tuvo respuesta. Tampoco respondía al abrazo, ya que no entendía a Dell. ¿Cómo hizo para bajar y subir las escaleras tan rápido? –Pensaba- . Aún así, también pensaba que Dell no era tonto. Ella necesitaba un abrazo, y lo que hizo el albino, fue dárselo sin decir absolutamente nada, sin quejarse, sin peleas, sin caprichos o otras de las típicas razones de Dell.

Pero… lo que no sabían este par de albinos abrazados, es que justo detrás de ellos pasaban Neru, Miku, Kaito y Len… se quedaron observando como algunas de las lagrimas de Haku caían de sus ojos y la manera que Dell la abrazaba, como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Oye, ella no es un Teddy

-Es cierto, señor cursi

-Tortolitos

-Haku, tu novio ya tiene que irse

Sin decir más, los albinos se separaron, ambos mirando a las parejas que les decían cosas. Dell observaba a Kaito y Len con cara de "Los mato a la salida" y Haku observaba a Miku a Neru con cara de "No es mi novio…"

-Parecen hermanos… ¿Cometen incesto?

-Yo cometería incesto con mi hermana

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Len! ¡Nunca harás eso! –Decía Neru-

Haku y Neru se despidieron de todos y los acompañaron hasta la puerta. Cuando se fueron, bueno… Neru se quedo acomodando todo porque Haku, apenas se fueron todos, se hecho en el sofá quedo más que dormida, y si Neru querías salir con tiempo mañana, era mejor dejarla dormir.


End file.
